


【SS|海界】片段

by Lionhart113



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢
Genre: Gen, 海界相关, 良识向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113
Summary: 原著良识向，海界相关。SS故事背景，时间线位于海界战之后，冥界战之前。本文含“海魂”私设，海皇虽被雅典娜封印但意识仍可自由出入鱼罐头（。本篇正文+后记已收录于个人海界文集《海魂》中。这里就只贴正文不贴后记了。





	【SS|海界】片段

宏伟的七根大洋柱笔直指向头顶波光粼粼的海水，空气里传来几不可闻的暗流轰鸣。没有冷热温差带动起的风，依旧徐徐传送着来自海水的独特咸腥味，对于久居海底的海斗士来说，却是再熟悉不过的味道。

加隆臂弯里夹着海龙海鳞衣的头盔，踏入位于七大柱中央的海底神殿。庄严的神殿如同爱琴海岸上洁白的细沙，不沾染一丝杂质，在透过海水的微亮光线下，折射出晶莹色泽。

与喧嚷的圣域相比，空旷寂静的波塞冬神殿里没有置派一名侍卫。也许海皇有着某种程度上同他哥哥一样的孤傲，不喜热闹，也不爱他人随意侵入自己领地。对于领地的占有欲，海界之王丝毫不亚于冥界之王，或许这些都是传承自他们同一的父亲，深刻烙进同一血脉的脾气。

鞋跟敲击在白色地砖上，发出清脆而规律的节奏，回响在神殿内。一曲悠扬的笛声忽然轻轻飘来，带着相同的韵律应和着脚步节拍。上千年的轮回造就了海斗士之间无需言语的默契，如水中之鱼，一切是如此合理而顺其自然。

海龙绕过专属于海皇的宝座，在远眺大黑柱的平台尽头，看见了正在演奏的苏兰特。一旁茶桌前，统治着七大洋的海界之主正心情闲适地喝着茶，远眺前方大黑柱的雄伟景象。

海界之王总是如此优雅，无论是站在房顶上撒钱的身姿，还是此刻坐在殿后喝茶的姿态，安静时那张略显苍白的脸上总是带着自信的笑意，蔚蓝色的眼中闪烁出纯净无瑕的光彩。

时而透着怜悯，时而满含盛怒，时而冰冷得不带任何感情色彩。

“天相出现了异变。”加隆禀报道。

“朕知道。”海皇轻笑一声，将镶着金边的白瓷杯放回杯托。对于兄弟的行动，他自然是能比谁都先知道。

“每243年一次，又要开始了。”“圣战”这个词，从来都只有圣域的圣斗士们使用。在冥界和海界之中，每个人对那243年一次的战斗，仅限于“攻防战”的概念范围。

而且是一场令人神疲惫的，消耗资源与精力的战斗。

“看来这次朕那哥哥玩的是‘九星连珠’呢——倒也确实符合他的气势。”海皇望向头顶的海洋，仿佛双目能够洞穿那片蔚蓝，直接看到上面已经变色的天空，“只希望他这次别玩太大，万一触到雅典娜哪根敏感的神经，指不定哪天发飙给他抹掉颗冥王星叫他再也玩不起来。”

加隆听海皇轻描淡写地说着自家兄弟的玩笑话，偷瞄了眼身旁的苏兰特。后者停下吹奏，任由海皇陛下继续说下去。

“说起来，加隆，你是否该准备一下，返回圣域去了？”海皇意味深长地看了眼自己的海将军。

加隆恭敬地单膝跪地：“属下确有此意。”

“朕都快忘了，你不仅是朕的海将军，也是双子座黄金圣斗士撒加的弟弟这一事实。”海皇惋惜道。

“你和苏兰特都曾帮助过朕，否则朕一定会出手把你强制留下来。但是——”海皇忽然有些自嘲，“朕太清楚自己的海将军的脾气，就算强留恐怕也不会有什么好结果。”

确实如此。加隆在心里暗自想道。

“这场战斗不比以往，惨烈程度甚至远胜于同海界的战斗。那就是冥界的实力。你最好有心理准备。”

“属下早已做好心理准备了。”

海皇看着加隆，掩藏了内心感情的目光平静无澜。

“去吧。”随即，他收回视线重新望向远方沉默的大黑柱，手托茶杯啜饮起已经微凉的茶。

 

“陛下是在期待这次的战斗吗？”苏兰特对看着海底神柱发呆的海皇问道。

“期待？不，朕只是厌烦。”海皇回神答道。

“属下还是第一次听到陛下说了这么多关于冥界的事。”

“互不干涉是神的原则。”海皇说道。

一旦谁打破了这种相处模式，就会发生现在这种情况。

但是距离首次战争开始已经过去太久了，如今谁也记不清这场战争最初是由谁先挑起的。双方都有自己的说辞，并且深信不疑。千百年来，神一直在用说辞迷惑自己的判断，而隶属于他们的部下，则一批又一批地在用完后被淘汰，或者在一次次的轮回中被洗去前世记忆。

“就连你们也不例外。”海皇毫不留情地指出道，同时带着玩味的神情看向苏兰特，期待着自己属下的反应。

但是苏兰特并未显露任何激烈的反应——这多少让海皇有些失望——他只是小心翼翼问道：“那我们……是属于前者，还是后者？”

“既不属于前者，也不属于后者。”海皇解释道。

无限轮回转世，唯有受到冥王感召才会觉醒，那是对哈迪斯忠心耿耿的冥斗士们所独有的觉醒方式。而在圣域，无论黄金白银还是青铜，都是从具有小宇宙天赋的人类中挑选并严格训练多年后才选拔出来的，要获得圣衣成为一名真正的圣斗士，就必须同他人竞争，在格斗场上战胜对手。所以比起圣衣选择主人，这种方式更偏向于人选择圣衣。

至于海界——

“还记得当初你是如何来到这里的吗？”

苏兰特愣了下，沉睡在记忆深处的某个片段闪现过他脑海，稍纵即逝。

海皇漫不经心地欣赏着白瓷杯上金色的花纹，慢慢开口道：“不仅是你，艾尔扎克、加隆……他们都是已经死过一次的人。地上的世界早已将你们除名，却没有人知道，你们心底深处仍藏着‘想要活下去’的强烈信念。拥有坚定的意志、强大的实力、善良的心灵以及美好的灵魂——这就是朕选择你们的理由。隆奈狄斯也好，伊奥也罢，朕的每位海将军都是如此。”

一簇亮蓝色的萤火自海皇掌中凝聚，点点萤光升腾飞舞。苏兰特曾无数次目睹陛下释放出海之力，每一次都是如此美丽，令人无法移开视线。萤色的光芒映在平静而专注的蔚蓝色眼眸中，闪烁出如梦似幻的色彩，像极了头顶那片海洋。

“但光有这些，仍不足以成为朕的海将军。”波塞冬轻托掌心，任莹蓝色的光芒如精灵般轻轻飞起，围在苏兰特身边来回飞舞。轻盈、无声，却充满了令人喜悦的生命力，如同孕育出万物的大海，既温柔又强大。

南太平洋的守护者被眼前壮美的景象深深震撼，伸手接住飞到自己面前的一点小小光芒，落进掌心里的蓝色光点却又很快消失不见了踪影。

“海之魂。”苏兰特轻声念道。

荧色光点之中的海皇赞许点头。

世间拥有卓越意志与实力的人不在少数，却并不是任何人都能与这片大海，与它的伟大意志产生强烈的共鸣。

“这才是让你们很自然地成为了海斗士的根本原因。”

温柔而强大的海之魂，对于的海界强烈归属感，其实早已根植在每个海斗士心中，只是太过习惯而从未去在意。

“明明拥有这些，我们却只能在陛下身边跟随短短数十年。”

海皇轻笑：“难道你们也想和冥斗士一样，就算被洗去了记忆也要永世追随在自己的主人身边吗？”

苏兰特不确定地看着海皇，眼前这位统治着七大洋的神祇冷冷笑着，英俊的脸上分明写满了嘲讽之意。“苏兰特，就算你想，朕也不会那样做。作为生命短暂却又不停投胎转世的人类，朕只要你们这一世的尽责与忠诚。”

“为什么？”

“这场涉及三界的战斗已经打了上千年，连朕这个无端受牵连的海皇都早已厌倦了千年来重复修理被破坏的大黑柱，更何况那些将永世被束缚在这场战争轮回中的人类。哈迪斯之所以抹去冥斗士们的前世记忆，并非因为怜悯，而是不想让他们对无休止的战斗生出厌倦。”说到这里，海皇忽然沉默下来。

一个熟悉的小宇宙在远方圣域猛烈爆发着。

“是加隆。”同样感应到的苏兰特抬头望向上方那片海水，说道。

海皇“嗯”了声，站起身往殿外走去。

“陛下？”

“走吧，苏兰特。属于海界的战斗已经结束了，不过接下来我们还有其他事要做。”

“是。”

每个人都还有些未完成的事要去完成，为了弥补，或赎罪，或仅仅只是去实践自己的梦想与信念。

在自己敬爱的人身边，在海岸的孤儿院，或是在圣域。

战争带来的只有毫无意义的消耗与创伤，可无论神还是人，都被巨大的命运之轮牵动着无法停止。历史一遍又一遍地循环，想打破，奈何总不得。

昔日的海皇波塞冬已被雅典娜亲眼见证封印，现在的七海之王只想珍惜这好不容易偷回来的清静生活。

然而——

 

哈迪斯，雅典娜，如果这是你们唯一相同的愿望，那朕就最后再助你们一臂之力。

让这场漫长的战斗终结在今世吧。

 

—END—

 

_**——乌拉诺斯在星空缄默不语，命运三女神在冥界河畔放声狂笑。** _

 


End file.
